Ifrit (Final Fantasy XV)
|-| Base Ifrit = |-| Resurrected/Corrupted = Summary Ifrit, also known as the Infernian, is an Astral in Final Fantasy XV. He is one of the Six and the god of fire. He plays an important role in Eos's history. His role was initially minor and shrouded in mystery, but the additions of new cutscenes, in-game bestiary and Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ardyn have shed more light to his role in Eos's past. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Ifrit, The Pyreburner, The Infernian, The Betrayer Origin: Final Fantasy Gender: Female Age: Billions of years old (It has been estimated that Eos came into existence some 4.5 billion years ago and the Astrals are far older than the planet) Classification: Astral, God of Fire, Main Deity of Solheim (formerly) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 8 and 9, Astrals exist both in the physical realm and the Beyond and cannot be killed unless they're destroyed in both realms at the same time), Regeneration (Low-Godly, Astrals can regenerate their physical form if they're killed in the mortal realm as long as they still exist in the Beyond), Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Aura (Can generate an aura of flames around him), Explosion Manipulation, Telepathy (Can mentally communicate with mortals), Power Bestowal (Gave mankind the knowledge of fire), Limited Willpower Manipulation (Was able to somehow resist to Ardyn's influence when they attacked Insomnia), Teleportation (Can teleport through fire), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Dimensional Travel, Possibly Flight (Implied in the memories Ardyn saw from him when he demonized him), Weapon Mastery Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Is the opposite and equal to Shiva, the Goddess of Ice who can kill him with a kiss after he has been demonified by Ardyn. Fought against the other Astrals, including Bahamut, by himself during the War of the Astrals. His flames are powerful enough to turn the world to ashes. Fought against Post-Timeskip Noctis and his friends at the same time. While he was easily killed by Shiva with a kiss, it was because his demonified condition made him weaker than he was prior his first death. Helped Noctis and Shiva to fight Bahamut and cracked his mask with the help of the Goddess and the King of Light) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can easily keep up with the likes of Noctis, who can fight Leviathan, one of the Astrals Ifrit fought during the War of the Astrals) Lifting Strength: Class T (Should be comparable to the likes of Titan) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class (Can harm the likes of ther other Astrals, whom he was able to fight by himself. Fought and harmed Post-Timeskip Noctis and his friends. A combined assault from Ifrit, Shiva and Noctis was able to crack Bahamut's mask) Durability: Multi-Continent level (Was able to fight all the other Astrals by himself and survive their attacks during the War of the Astrals. Endured many powerful attacks from Noctis after he spent 10 years absorbing the power of the Crystal and his friends. It took the intervention of Shiva to finally defeat him. Immortality and Regeneration make him very hard to harm and kill) Stamina: Unknown Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: His Sword Intelligence: At least Gifted (Blessed mankind with the knowledge of fire) Weaknesses: Can be truly killed if he's destroyed both in the physical realm and the Beyond at the same time. Became weaker than he was before after Ardyn demonified him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Aura Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Telepaths Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 6 Category:Gods Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Murderers Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Sword Users Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy XV